When Dragon Meets Serpent
by wolfsrequiem17
Summary: It's Kaianne's first day at Hogwarts, and she's old enough and experienced enough to start off with the sixth-years, in Draco's year. Will she be able to resist his temptations, even if he was the reason for her losing so much of life? Draco/OC
1. First Day of School

I spun my finger clockwise around the wheel of my iPod, blocking out the annoying giggles of the three very ecstatic girls sitting around me. We were all aboard the Hogwarts train, and in the first year's section, I might add. I felt so out of place among all of the younger kids, but it was better than sitting with the students in my year who were already placed in their houses. I knew almost nothing about Hogwarts, how it was run, or where each of my classes were, but, thankfully, I've spent the past three years studying the last five years of magic training that I had missed, so I wouldn't have to have classes with these obnoxious girls.

When I thought I'd just about had enough of them, the train pulled to a stop. I stood up, grabbed my bag from the shelves on top, and made my way out of the doors before the first years got in my way. Most of the train's passengers already knew where they were going, but I had to stay behind with a group of about seven kids, all transferring from other magic schools.

When we got the castle we were separated from the rest and received a quick tour of the main passageways near the entrance. We finally arrived at the main hall/dining hall, were everyone was already seated at the houses' tables. A woman who wore a tall witch hat and green robes led us down the long walkway to the raised platform at the end of the main hall. She stepped onto the platform and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and it was there where she explained the sorting hat.

"Now, here at Hogwarts we are known by our houses. I will call each of you up here individually, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will proceed immediately to the house in which you are assigned."

"Peter Fleming," she called first. Right then a tall and slightly built boy walked up and sat in the old wooden chair. The professor placed the hat on his head, and it immediately voiced, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table was crowded with cheering and clapping as Peter hopped off the stage and joined his permanent house.

"Cayenne Draak," she announced as my heart jumped out of my chest. I walked up the chair and was greeted by the complexed sorting hat. It rumbled above my head as it began, "Well, now, this one's quite different. A little bit of everything, except Slytherin, of course. Well now…"

I squeezed my eyes together and thought Slytherin over and over again in my head. I knew that I could never be accepted in any of the houses, with my past and all.

"What's this? Well, if you insist…" The sorting hat apparently could read thoughts, because the next second I was walking over to the table below the green flags.

I looked across the cheering Slytherins as I starting to take my seat at the end of the table when I saw _him_. His was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I dropped my smile as soon as I saw him. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in his pitch black robes, sporting the Slytherin emblem was Draco Malfoy. I almost didn't recognize him, it being six years since we last saw each other. I looked down at the table and sat down, my head going crazy with thoughts and questions. A friendly girl sitting next to me introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass, and we talked while the transfers and first-years were sorted. She was in my year, as well a girl named Pansy. A guy named Marcus Flint was two years above us, and apparently he stayed back three years.

When dinner was over Marcus and Pansy showed me to the Slytherin common room and Pansy went through the procedures of a typical week at Hogwarts. From dinner to when the lights were turned off, Draco was nowhere to be found. I panicked a little each time a boy with blond hair turned around, only to meet another stranger. I couldn't stop thinking about him as I drifted to sleep that night.


	2. Time to Adjust

Other than the dreams about Draco, I slept pretty well. I was excited for today because this was the day they gave all the students to get situated before our classes starting tomorrow. In the morning Pansy, Daphne, and I got ready together. The other girls were all ready in the dining hall eating, so it was only us three. When we were all dressed and had our make-up on, Daphne and Pansy started heading out of the Slytherin girls' quarters to get some breakfast. I didn't follow, though.

"Cayenne, aren't you coming?" Daphne asked.

I didn't want to risk running into Draco in the common room, so I lied.

"Yeah, but I just wanna check my bag to make sure that I packed something. You guys go on without me."

"Alright then we'll save you a seat," Pansy shrugged.

I was left in peaceful silence as I sat on my bed and looked around at the walls and the other girls' animals. Most were owls, but there were quite a few cats, as well. After a few minutes of playing with someone's cat and the tassels on my comforter, I decided to stay in the bunkroom for most of breakfast. I was afraid that Draco might approach me if I joined the others. I would probably go in and eat a croissant or something when there were about 5 minutes left. The girls' quarters got pretty boring right after the cat found the tassels more interesting than I did.

Not knowing what else to do, I glanced at my watch. Shit! I only had a couple of minutes to get to the dining hall, let alone eat. I rushed down the hall and through the portrait hole, heading through the left hallway, the one I remembered coming through last night after being sorted.

It only took about two turns until I got lost, and lost minutes that should have been for my breakfast.

I had finally found the dining hall after some students left and had I asked them where it was. While entering, I was met by a swarm of students done eating. Thankfully, a lot of kids were still sitting and finishing, so I headed down the center to meet up with Daphne and Pansy. I hadn't walked far before I noticed Draco at the opposite end of the aisle, facing me and heading my way. I stopped walking and turn directly around. I took a left and headed towards the hallways where the Gryffindor common room was located. Draco was following me, so I kept taking turns down other hallways until there was no one left. Draco wasn't there the next time I looked over my shoulder, which was a big sigh of relief.

**********

**Draco's POV**

Seeing her last night at the banquet was like seeing a ghost. I thought I'd never see Cayenne again, but there she was. When Professor McGonagall said her name, my heart had had jumped out of my chest. I had to see her again. Unfortunately, Daphne and Pansy brought her to the girls' bunks before I got to the common room.

After getting ready this morning, I headed to the common room and waited for her before breakfast. Goyle stayed with me for a little while, but he left when he realized that I wasn't going to tell him who I was waiting for. She was probably already eating, so I decided to go eat myself. Breakfast passed and she didn't show. As I was making my way down the aisle back to the common rooms, she appeared. Cayenne's perfect, brown hair framed her face and fell past her shoulders. I recognized the sparkle in her eyes from six years ago, but now, it was breath-taking. Her beauty was so intoxicating that I couldn't help but keep looking. It was abruptly ended when she turned around and started walking away from me. I followed her, eager to hear Cayenne's voice. For some odd reason, she kept running from me. But why? She saw me, and recognized me, too. So why didn't she want to talk to me?

She went down the science wing and by then I had had enough. I ran down the opposite hallway to cut her off, and right when I turned the corner, she body came clashing against mine.

****************

_Draco wasn't there the next time I looked over my shoulder, which was a big sigh of relief._

What wasn't a sigh of relief was when I turned around and ran right into him, landing flat on my ass. His expression was unreadable, and I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or felt sorry for me, but I knew for a fact that my face was mad. Nevertheless, he approached me. He still held no expression has he grabbed my elbows and help me up.

"Get off me," I hissed and shoved him away.

He looked confused, "Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to you to make you act like this?"

"Oh, of course you don't. Stupid me, I should tell you how you ruined my life," I spat, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? You've already done enough." And with that I turned away, leaving him in his fake confusion.

That night I silently cried myself to sleep, careful not to wake the others.


	3. Almost Okay

The next morning was slow as I sat staring at my breakfast in the dining hall. I wasn't in the mood for talking or socializing, or eating.

"Kaianne, stop being such a downer," Flint teased as a bunch of my friends laughed.

"Sorry. Just tired, that's all."

"Well, you better not be during your first day of classes," Daphne said before planting one on Flint's lips. They were a cute couple, and I wished something like that were possible for me.

"So," Pansy started cheerfully, "What are your first three classes? Maybe we'll have some together."

"Um…" I dug through my bag and pulled out my schedule. "A free period first, honors transfig second, and then herbology."

"Bloody hell, they're trying to kill us Kai," Pansy trudged.

"Well what do you have first? I'll join that class."

"No…you can't, because I have _academic _transfiguration first."

Thankfully, announcements started before we could continue the conversation.

*****************

I was wandering the halls five minutes after the bells signaling first period to commence rang. It was pretty boring, so I was glad that Professor McGonagall caught me.

"Excuse me, but don't you have somewhere to be?" she croaked.

"No ma'am, I have a free period."

"Well, perhaps you should join the advanced potions class. Make better use of your time, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," I said quietly, hoping the class wouldn't be a total bore.

"Well, off you go then."

I turned around and started walking towards the potions lab. I took my time getting there, seeing that I really didn't have to be there if I didn't have a class that period. When I entered the room the students were facing me and the Professor faced them, with his back to me. They all turned to look at me, as well as Professor Slughorn, whose face lit up when he saw me.

"Ah yes! You are new, am I right?" He took a piece of paper and adjusted his glasses as he read a list of names. "Well, now… everybody on this list is already here…were you looking to join last minute?"

"Yeah…kind of."

Slughorn was friendly and didn't glare at me like I was positive the other teachers would. I admired how he spoke like we were friends and not a superior and their follower. "Don't worry now, just get yourself situated," he smiled.

As I went around the lab table he was standing behind, I noticed some of the other students in the class that he was standing in front of before. One of them happened to be Draco, who was staring straight at me. I stopped and took a step back. "You know maybe I'll just keep my free period. I already know potions, anyway," I said quickly.

"Nonsense," said Professor Slughorn, "Stay, stay. You'll never know when you will need a potion to save your life." And with that he led me to the group of students, and Draco. "Here, you can just stand right next to Mister Malfoy here. You guys are now partners for the semester."

Perfect. Now I had to spend a whole semester of potions with Draco Malfoy. I tried to ignore Draco as Slughorn showed us the different effects of various ingredients, but it was not easy. I think it was awkward for both of us, after what had happened yesterday.

Slughorn was still going on about the different between black follyjar and grey follyjar when Draco grabbed my hand. I didn't want to make a scene, so I didn't let go. I couldn't. He was already glaring at me when I looked up at him.

'What?' I mouthed to him viciously.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed back, almost pleading.

I looked back at the demonstration and tried to pull my hand away, but he held on. He wound his fingers through my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. A strange feeling came from inside my stomach, almost like butterflies, and my heart ached for him. I wanted to pull away, to let him know that he wasn't in control, but he was. Something inside me kept holding onto him, even though in my head I was ripping my hand from his and shoving him into the cauldron of Slughorn's steaming brew of oral omen potion.

The bell rang and I jumped out of Draco's grasp. I quickly gathered my books and sprinted for the door. Unfortunately, he was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What!?" I shouted, nearly crying.

"Don't act like you don't have feelings for me Kai!"

That one stung me. He had no idea how I felt.

I almost exploded with anger as I fought back. "You have no right to tell me how I feel!"

He looked up at the few students who were eyeing us, then grabbed my arm and dragged me to an empty hallway. I tried to resist and fight him by repeatedly hitting his arm, but he seemed all the less fazed by it.

I was stunned as he yet again swung me around to face him. I didn't remember him being this strong.

Tears were streaming down my face at this point, and I could barely see him through all the salty water in my eyes.

"Stop it," he said as I kept pushing away from him. "Stop it!" Suddenly my face was barely an inch from his. I couldn't back away because his hand was holding the back of my head in place while the other arm was around my waist, pressing my body to his. The butterflies were going crazy inside my stomach again to the point where it was painful, and looking into his eyes made it so much worse, so I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in his chest.

"Shhh," he cooed over and over again as he held me. I loved him so much, and hated him for making me love him.

"Come on, stop crying. You're going to be late for your next class." The vibrations in his chest from when he talked were soothing, and I was able to pull myself together. I stepped away from him and pick up my bag from the floor.

"We can talk at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," I forced a smile through my red eyes and turned to my next class.

My transfiguration teacher gave me a lecture when I got there because I was a minute late, but I didn't care. Draco was all I could think about since I got here, and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't change any time soon.


	4. Party at Slytherin

I took a seat next to Draco in the Great Hall at lunchtime and we talked, which was a very awkward experience.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good."

We both sat quietly, looking down at our food when I started thinking.

"Where were you for the past six years, Draco? And how come you never wrote to me, or called me?"

The look on his face was almost ashamed. "Well, I didn't know you were a wizard, not that I cared at the time, but I parents wouldn't let me talk with Muggles. And we had to leave because my dad made some mistakes, bad ones."

How could he just sit there and tell me about his dad's mistakes? Typical Draco. "And what about your mistakes!?" I screamed. Before he could utter another word I stormed out to the dormitories. I didn't need any more of this.

I thanked my lucky stars that I had no more classes with him, and to my surprise, I didn't think about him for most of the rest of the day. He did drift into my mind when I was alone, though, and that made me cry myself to sleep again.

********************

**Saturday, after classes…**

There was a party in the Slytherin common room after classes, and some of the seventh years somehow were able to sneak beer in.

"Draak, what are you doing?" Blaise, Draco's best friend, asked me when I started walking to the girls' dormitories.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…hello? There's a big party with booze in the common room!"

Suddenly, I remembered that Draco had detention and wouldn't be at the party.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming."

**Two hours later, Draco's POV**

I heard the cheers from outside the Portrait hole, while I cursed Sprout for giving me detention. It was bad enough that I had to take the retched class, but now I had missed most of what would probably be the greatest party in Slytherin ever. When I had arrived, there were already three people passed out from too much drinking. Flint was the most hilarious. Drool was dripping down the side of his face as he lay on the floor unconscious. Everyone around me was cheerful, and most of the people had taken their shirts off, with the exception of most first years and the bras that all the girls still had on. I had never seen so many people drunk at once, and felt even more jealous that I hadn't been a part of it.

Suddenly, Kaianne let out a high-pitched "Oh!" and tripped over Flint's drunk self and landed face down on the floor at my feet. She looked up at me while supporting her top half with her hands. Ashamed, I stared at her body. I couldn't help but notice her toned abs and perfectly smooth skin , only covered by a pair of black shorts and a black bra.

"Hey Draco!" she laughed, excited to see me, and only because she was extremely drunk.

I knelt down to her a pulled her to her feet, "God, Kai, you're a mess."

Her only response was giggling and almost stumbling into me.

Blaise came from behind her. "Dude, she's wasted. Don't even bother trying to have a conversation with her," and with that he grabbed another beer from a bucket and chugged it down.

I put her arm around my shoulder and led to the boys' dormitories. Being head boy, I had my own private room, a place that would be good for her to get away from everyone else while she became sober. She laughed, giggled, and tripped the whole way there. I dropped her lightly on the bed, so that her calves were hanging off the end, and sat next to her.

"Why can't I go back down to the party?" Kai asked innocently.

"Because I said so. You need to rest now."

She whined. "Pleeeeaaaasse Draco? It was fun…and...and…" When I looked back she was staring at the ceiling, forgetting that she was in the middle of saying something.

I leaned over and placed a hand on her forehead, which didn't surprise me when it was burning up.

"Draco" Kai whispered while I moistened a hand towel under the sink of the bathroom for her forehead.

I figured this was the perfect time to ask her why she was so mad at me, when she wasn't intoxicated, of course.

I placed the towel on her forehead and began. "What did I do to you six years ago?"

She looked at me and came slightly came back to reality. "You mean when you used magic to kill that little girl?"

"What!?"

"You know, when I was on that car, and you made it move without touching it, and then it rolled down that hill and killed that girl on the tricycle. You remember."

Everything started rushing back to me. I remembered, but not like that. We were both around 13 years old and we lived in America. One day I told her that I could do magic and she didn't believe me, so I told her to get on the side of the car and I would make it go. I didn't know how to stop it, but I couldn't see her through the windows, so I thought she just jumped off. Then my dad came and took me away, saying he'd done something bad and that the cops were looking for him. That was when we moved to London, and he found about Kaianne. He forbade me to ever talk to her again, because she was, as far as we knew, she was a Muggle. I guess I hadn't realized what would happen if the car kept going.

The wave of information was too much for me to take in. I laid down next to Kai, astonished. "What happened to you after that?"

"They tried me and found me guilty, since it was my mom's car. I went to Juvi and now I live in a group home away from my parents. I don't think they want me anymore."

I was glad that she was drunk, because I'm sure if she wasn't, she'd be bawling her eyes out while telling me all of this.

"I wanna go to bed," she whispered, but didn't move.

"You can sleep here if you like."

She didn't reply as she got up and crawled groggily to the right side of the queen sized bed and rested her head on the pillow. I threw the towel back in the bathroom and took the other side of the bed, wrapping my arms around her, holding her closely to me. Kai struggled to turn around to face me, holding onto my shirt. She was still only wearing her bra and shorts, but I figured she was burning up enough as it is.

I motioned for the automatic lights to turn off as she gently whispered, "I love you," and fell fast asleep.


	5. Misplaced Shoes, Misplaced Perspectives

**hey everyone! sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days, but my stupid dad took my internet away because of failure to clean my room. however, i pulled my self together and tidied up, just for you guys!!! enjoy!!! xD**

******************

**Draco's POV**

Kai's cold body was shivering in my arms when I woke up the next morning. Neither of us was under the covers, due to her overheating last night, so I pulled my arms away from her and sat up, taking my green Slytherin tee off and putting it on her, careful not to wake her up. It was still early, around 6 AM, and I was sure that Kai would need to sleep for quite a while, so I laid back down, rolled her over so she was facing me, and encircled her in my arms.

****************

**Kai's POV**

I woke up unusually comfortable the next day. Then I realized that the warmth around me were arms, and whosever arms they were was extremely close. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I used my hands to reach in front of me. I found myself pushing against someone's bare chest, Draco's.

"Hey, Kai, babe, you awake?"

My eyes flew open and looked around. "Draco? Where are we?" And how did he end up shirtless??

"Don't worry. We're in my room."

"Ugh. What happened?"

He let out a laugh, "You were drunk. And hell, were you horrible looking."

I hit him as hard as I could, "It's not funny. And why couldn't you just let me go back to my own bed?"

"It didn't really seem like you wanted to sleep, just drink more. I had to do something."

I tried to recollect the previous night. I remembered the first half of the party, but everything from then on was gone. "No you didn't. Just leave me alone." I climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room before he could say anything else. Surely he hadn't forgotten that I was mad at him for obvious reasons.

I avoided him for the rest of the day, and effectively, I might add, thanks to the help of Hermione. I knew she was a Gryffindor, and it was a general rule for Slytherins not to talk to Gryffindors, but I really wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin. So I guess that was the reason we got along.

"So," she began as we were walking along the lower parts of the Quidditch bleachers, "Is there a reason why you're trying to avoid Malfoy? Have you ever even talked to him?"

I kept my head down, avoiding her eyes, "Only a few times," I lied, "but he had an attitude, and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't worry. He doesn't like most people who aren't Slytherins, either. Or those with so called 'dirty blood,' for that matter." Hermione had this sad look in her eyes when she said this.

I was familiar with what Draco's family considered 'dirty blood,' muggle-borns, the correct term. And wasn't Hermione muggle-born? I wondered what kind of things Draco could have done to make all the other houses hate him so much, all the more reason for me to stay away from him.

I looked over to Hermione, who seemed kind of nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just that… well, I was sort of going to ask Ron to go to Hogsmeade with me. I just hope he says yes. Oh! What if he doesn't say yes? That would be totally humiliating."

She kept going about it until we reached the courtyard in between hallways. On the opposite side I saw Ron, Harry and Seamus, all Gryffindors, talking.

"Heads up," I whispered to Hermione.

She looked terrified.

"Just ask him! I'm sure he'll say yes. And besides, if he doesn't want to go as your date, you can always go as friends." I pushed her forward and watched her pull Ron aside. Then she leaped into his arms and they were both smiling and laughing. It was obviously a 'yes' from Ron.

Not wanting to interrupt anything, I turned around and headed to the Black Lake, where there was a crowd of students all from different houses. Water from the lake splashed up from the other side of the crowd, but I couldn't see what it was. I ran down the hill and tried to push my way through the crowd. No such luck. I finally found Goyle and Pansy and asked them what was going on.

"Bloody hell, where were you? There's a fight!" Goyle said excitedly.

By then Hermione and the rest of the students were there.

"Who's fighting?" No answer. "Who's fighting!?" I screamed in Pansy's ear, almost inaudible compared to the chanting of everyone else.

"Malfoy and Marcus!" she screamed back.

Draco and Flint? Weren't they friends? I rushed to the other side of the crowd to the front row, astonished. Draco and Flint were caught up in a fist fight, both to their waists in water and fully soaked. I saw Flint grab Draco by his formal white dress shirt and fling him farther into the lake, causing him to go fully underwater.

The next thing I knew, I was running in and pulling Draco upright. Someone was holding Flint back from coming any closer to Draco, now that I was between. Draco looked down at me, trying to catch his breath and retaliate from that fall. He looked so beautiful with his dripping wet hair, and even with a busted, bloody lip. Wait? What!? No! I couldn't start falling for Draco now, especially after everything that's happened. I turned around to stop myself from looking at him.

"You fucking git!" Flint screamed. "I swear to god I will get you back!"

"Flint," Crabbe said from the crowd, "he already said it wasn't him. Just let it go already!"

"I will not let this go! You were the only one who wasn't at that fucking party! So you must have stolen it! Unless you can prove you were somewhere else!"

Wasn't Draco with me last night? "Actually…oh!" I was flung back as Draco wrapped his arm quickly around my waist and flung me into him, his other hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to speak through his hand, but gave up. When he realized that I did, he dropped his hands and let me step away. I looked at him and he shook his head subtly, telling me not to tell anyone where he was last night.

"Whatever, I'm done," said Flint as he shook the boy I didn't know off of him and trudged back to the school. The crowd quickly dissolved in response, leaving me and Draco alone, still standing in the lake.

"Are you embarrassed about me?" I asked him quietly.

"What? No! No! It's not that. It's just that Zabini wanted me to tell everyone that I was with him so Flint wouldn't get suspicious of him stealing something."

"Oh," I said. For some reason, it made me feel better to know that Draco wasn't embarrassed by me. "Well, what did he steal?"

"His shoes," Draco started laughing. So did I. It got silent then, and the scene was extremely awkward.

"Well, bye," I said and then quickly turned away, dragging my legs out of the water.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I heard water splash and Draco grabbed my arm, turning me around.

Our eyes met, making it difficult for me to control myself, "Um… I was going back to take a shower." Damn it. Why wasn't I yelling at him? I was supposed to be mad at him!

"Oh, right, me too."

We walked back in silence and departed for our showers. After I had gotten dressed, I picked up my dirty, wet clothes and used a spell to restore them. I brought them back to my bed and folded them one at a time until I had gotten to the shirt I had worn earlier. It was a Slytherin tee, but it wasn't mine. I didn't remember how I came to wear it, so I finished with the other clothes and then walked to Draco's room's door with the shirt. I knocked twice and stepped back. The portrait hole opened and Draco stood there in a pair of black boxer shorts, shirtless. He body was perfectly sculpted, each chiseled muscle as pale as the next. I looked at his face quickly so he wouldn't notice my staring and held up the shirt.

"Um…is this…yours? I…um…woke up with it on this morning." It was hard to get words out in his presence.

He let out a laugh and pushed my hand and the shirt away. "Keep it."

"Oh, no, really, it's fine. Here," I said, holding the shirt back out to him.

He reached out to grab the shirt, but instead grabbed my arm and yanked me into his room, shutting the door behind us quite aggressively.

"What are y…" then I was cut off when he grabbed my waist with one arm and the back of my head with the other, his lips colliding with mine.

At first I protested, putting my hands on his chest to push him away. He didn't budge, however. Damn, he was strong. When I realized I was going nowhere, I gave in. He smiled against my lips when I started kissing him back. Our mouths moved in synchronization and pretty soon his tongue found mine. I tried to pull myself closer to him, if it were possible, by putting my hands shyly on his broad, muscled shoulders. He finally pulled way, slowly, but kept his lips close to mine still. I breathed fast, looking down at his lips, not meeting his eyes. I searched my brain for something to say, but words couldn't really match what I was thinking…or feeling for that matter, so instead I just wrapped my arms around him and was pulled into a tight hug. We stood like that for quite a while, hours, it seemed.

After what seemed to be forever, he said "I'm sorry about the little girl, and leaving you to be blamed."

I pulled away, but only enough so that I could look at him. "You said you didn't know what happened." He had been lying this whole time.

"No, but you told me last night."

"What? I did?"

"You honestly don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Well, I am sorry, and I hope you'll believe me when I say I truly didn't know about the little girl or Juvi."

"But you left me!" I couldn't stop the tears while remembering when I had lost Draco. I rested my head on his shoulder. And he rocked me back and forth.

"My dad made me leave. He doesn't approve of Muggles, and at that time we were unaware of your magic. I had to stop talking to you for your own safety. You can only imagine what he would've done if we kept hanging out."

It was angering that I had forgiven him so easily, but I had. "Did I say anything else?" I prayed that I hadn't let slip that I was in love with him, or he'd probably be turned off and not want to be near me.

"No," he whispered. We pulled away once more.

"Well," I started, wiping away my tears in embarrassment, "I should be going to bed soon. So…bye."

Draco leaned down and picked up the shirt off the floor. He placed it in my hands and pressed his lips tenderly on mine. "Bye," he whispered in his angelic voice.

As I walked back to the dormitories I buried my face in the shirt, taking in the intoxicating smell of Draco's woodsy scent and his cologne. All night I held it tightly, afraid that someone might try to rip him away from me again.


	6. Silver Is For Snakes

**Kai's POV**

I was tired all day today, because for some reason I couldn't sleep last night. I fell asleep during three of my morning classes, but as the day progressed, I started waking up more. After my second set of classes, I spent all day with Draco in the dungeons, exploring the lower parts of the school. Everything was perfect, until I looked down at our intertwined hands and noticed that my ring wasn't on my pinky finger.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand out of his and examining my ring-less finger.

"What is it?" Draco said, worry clear in his voice.

"My ring's gone!"

"What ring?"

"You know, the one that was a snake that coiled around my finger! It's gone!"

I had had that ring for about a year now, and it was the reason I knew about my being a witch.

FLASHBACK

The small, dead snake, about five inches long, was lying on the pavement of my driveway. I picked it up and lightly brushed it with my finger, feeling sorry for it. Suddenly, it straightened and turned completely silver. I was more shocked than frightened, but I didn't let go. Then, the snake made its way to my pinky finger and coiled itself around it three times. It lifted its head slightly in the direction of my fingernail, and its tail whipped into an S-like shape. I stood there and watched, captivated. The snake then solidified, turning into a ring. It's once lifeless eyes were now replaced with two beautiful, shimmering, black Australian diamonds. A few days later I went to a professional jewelry store and had the ring checked out. Apparently, it was real silver.

"How much is it worth?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

"Well, this design is quite intricate, no doubt by hand. And these stones are probably priceless. I'd say about five thousand dollars."

The first time I took the ring off and looked on the inside, words appeared. DEAR YOUNG WIZARD, I THANK YOU FOR THE SPARK OF MAGIC GIVEN IN ORDER TO SAVE THIS SNAKE. IN RETURN IT SHALL SERVE AS YOUR PROTECTION – SALIZAR SLYTHERIN.

END OF FLASHBACK

Draco looked down the hallway we just walked through, "When did you lose it?"

"Well, I just noticed it gone now, but…come to think of it, I don't remember feeling it on when I went to bed last night, either. Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep."

"Let's go look for it then," he said, grabbing my hand again.

We started down the hallway we just came through. By the time we had reached the greenhouse of Herbology class, I had lost all hope.

I looked up to the sky and watched the sun meet the horizon. We had given up looking for the day and started heading back to the Slytherin common room. The ring meant a lot to me, and I felt extremely uneasy without it on my finger.

************

**Draco's POV**

I walked through the portrait hole stepped into the empty common room, following close behind Kai. I felt so bad for her, because losing that ring was tearing her apart. I stopped walking and closed my eyes, exhausted. My peace was abruptly ended when I heard a crash and a shriek. My eyes flew open her, who was now lying on the floor, trying hard to suppress screaming in pain. Her knee was gushing blood and pieces of glass from a small table were scattered on the floor. The pained look on her face almost made it unbearable to stand. I ran and bent down in front of her, taking her leg in my hands and squeezing the part above the wound to stop the blood flow a little. I really had no idea what was best for a wound like that.

It took a few minutes for her to stop fidgeting and calm down. I could still hear her feint whimpering and saw tears, though.

"Come on, I'm bringing you to the infirmary," bending down to pick her up. She screamed when I did this and I could only imagine the pain that was probably shooting up her leg at the moment.

"You…can't…" she cried, "it's five…floors away." Kai was right. I thought for a moment and then set her down on the couch. Taking the wand from my back pocket, I aimed at her knee and whispered, "Levicarnum."

The streams of blood slowly traveled back up her leg, looking almost alive, and went back into her leg. Unfortunately, I didn't know a spell that would fully heal it, so I wrapped it up in gauze from the first aid kit on the wall and tied a knot to hold it in place. Kai was silent the whole time.

When I finished, she swallowed sat back into the couch carefully. I got up and kissed her forehead to calm her.

"All better," I said while my lips lingered on her skin.

When I pulled away and sat next to her, she whispered, "thanks." I felt bad as she wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks, but instantly felt better when she inched closer and rested in my arms.

***************

**Kai's POV**

I woke up to find myself against Draco's warm chest, the both of us lying on a couch in the common room. I lifted my hand and shook his arm lightly. "Draco, wake up," I whispered. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room and then at me.

"What time is it?" He asked. I grabbed his wrist and read the time on his watch.

"Eight thirty."

I sat up as he stretched and stood up.

"People are gonna be coming in here soon, do you wanna come to my room with me for a little while?"

I'd probably end up going to bed at ten, and I wanted to avoid the questions about my leg, so I answered yes. Draco quickly used a spell to clean up the mess of my blood on the floor and to fix the table. I was transfixed while listening to him mutter the unfamiliar Latin phrases that made the spells. He knew so much more about magic and was so much more experienced with it all than me, even though I had been studying magic for the past three years. It felt as if he were a superior to me when it came to wizardry, which I didn't like too much. I felt weak compared to him and I didn't want to be a damsel in distress to him, although I wouldn't mind Draco Malfoy being my knight in shining armor.

When the common room looked normal again, with no blood marks or broken glass in the way, he carried me to his room. It was colored Syltherin green, and was very homey. I hadn't really looked at it the last time I was here, since I was too drunk to remember anything.

Draco brought me to his bed, where he sat me down and let my legs hand off the end. I felt sparks fly through my body as he touched my leg lightly with his fingertips.

"How's your knee?" Draco asked, examining it.

"It stings a little, depending on how I move it."

He laughed, "I never knew you could be such a klutz."

"Yeah, I'm usually not," I was feeling down and wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Just then, Draco looked into my eyes smiled at me. But not like the smirk he usually wore. This smile was different, real. I couldn't help but smile back, despite the pain I was in from my knee.

He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed to lay down, so I did the same, facing him. We stayed like that for what seemed forever, just staring into each other's eyes or smiling together.

Before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was dreaming happy dreams, which could only be happy now if they included Draco.

*****************

I woke up to voices on the opposite side of one of the walls of the other Slytherins in the common room.

"Can I stay for the night?" I asked groggily, looking up into Draco's eyes.

He was already awake and looking at me. Draco placed his hand on the side of my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, nodding.

I smiled and brought myself to him, pressing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me and tightened his hold. The sensation was overwhelming. I felt that if had let go that second, my entire world would split apart into millions of pieces. The thought of that made me sad, but knowing that Draco here holding me together right now was enough to put me back to sleep, and that's exactly what I did.


End file.
